


recuperate

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: revelation [14]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You and Loki have some one-on-one time</p>
    </blockquote>





	recuperate

**Author's Note:**

> You and Loki have some one-on-one time

When you wake up it's dark in the room and when you turn around you notice that you are alone, you sit up and look around you. When you see that Loki stands on the balcony in his tunic you sit on the edge of the bed and doubt while you look at your feet.

"What are you doing?" you suddenly hear Loki saying.

"Loki, I missed you beside me."

"I'm here now." he says, smiling.

You reach your hand out to him and he takes it.

"Can you take me to the balcony?" you ask and you see the hesitation in his eyes,"please, I need some fresh air."

"Okay," he says, and before you know it he has lifted you bridalstyle.

You quickly place your arms around him and laugh, Loki walks with you to the railing and gently lowers you untill you sit on it. You lean back slightly with your eyes closed so that the wind blows in your face and you smile. You feel a pair of lips in your neck, gently kissing you and you feel his smile against your skin.

"You're so beautiful." he whispers.

Your hands slip into his hair and his kisses move to your cheek.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" he whispers in your ear.

"Hmm, I remember." your answer and there goes a shiver through you at the thought of it.

"I wish it could be like that again, that we could go back to that moment," he puts his hand on your cheek and turns you to face him,"I would have been watching you much better, I would never have allowed..."

"Loki, don't, what happened to me is not your fault. You've done everything to save me, you have traveled to an unknown world to get me back regardless of the dangers. When they took me you made a promise and although I am ashamed to say that I sometimes wondered if you would come for me but you did, you kept to that promiss you made me."

Loki takes your hand ans kisses it lovingly, then he places it on his cheek and lays his forehead against yours.

"So, how are we going to solve our uh .... sex problem?" you ask softly.

"I thought we had resolved that last night." Loki answers.

"Yes, but you can not change into a woman every time we want to have sex." you laugh.

"Why not?"

You look at Loki, not knowing what to say.

"Well, because..."

"I thought you liked it?" he asks.

"I did, but seriously...."

"And I liked it too so what's the problem?"

"I don't know how long it will take me to feel comfortable during sex with a man again."

"I don't....," suddenly he stops and he frowns his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I might have something to help you." he says but he looks hesitant.

"Are you going to tell me?"

I told you last night I can duplicate myself right?"

"Right." you slowly say.

"Well, next time we have sex, I can try to duplicate myself and then change my real self into a woman."

"That sounds very.........complex."

"I know, I don't even know it will work but if you want to give it a go....?"

"I want to give everything a go, I miss having you inside me." you say and on a whim you place your hand on his dick.

"Gods, y/n..." he breaths.

You chuckle and massage him through his tunic making him close his eyes and throw his head back exposing his long lean neck to you and you lean forward to place soft kisses there.

"You can't do this." he moans.

"Why not?"

"Because, it makes me want to take you right here _again_."

"I'm sorry but because _we_ can't do anything doesn't mean _I_ can't do anything," you say and your hand slips under his tunic and you smirk when you have free access to his half hard member,"you just have to controll yourself a little, can you do that? Can you controll yourself for me while I please you?"

"Maybe you should tie me up, just to be sure."

"Your so funny." you say.

Your hand makes slow movements up and down and your thumb slides over his tip where already a little precum is. You spread it out and push his foreskin away so you can caress your finger over his most sensitive spot. Loki moans and his hips buck into your hand.

"I'm not going to last long." he whispers.

"That's okay." you replie.

Your hand picks up some speed and when you carress his nipple through his tunic he hisses and his hips stutter in their movement. It is not long before white streaks shoot out of his cock and he moans into your neck. You let your hand falter a little untill everything is out and he breathes hard against you.

"God that felt good." he says.

You smile and pull him towards you to kiss him.

"Take me back to bed." you say.

"As milady wishes."

Loki lifts you up again and lays you down in bed, while he walks around the bed to the other side you lay on your back and when Loki crawls in next to you he moves against your back, spooning you and his arm curls around your waist seeking your hand and lacing your fingers. He makes sure not to hold you too tight and he plants a kiss on your shoulder before you close your eyes.

It doesn't take you very long to fall asleep but sometime during the night you start to twist and turn, moaning an groaning and ultimatly you wake Loki up, he leans on his elbows and looks at you, Your forehead is sweaty, hair sticking to it. Your eyes squeezed shut tight like your in pain and your breathing ragged. Loki sits up and realizes that you are having a nightmare, he slides your hair away from your face only to have his hand be pushed away by you and just when he wants to move in to wake you up you sit up screaming. Loki is startled by you but quickly pulls you close, only making you scream more untill you hear his voice whispering in your ear that you are okay, that you are having a nightmare but that you are safe, that he is with you and that he loves you. Your screams fade away and you suddenly cling to him, fisting his nightshirt in your hands, tears falling from your eyes. Loki patiently keeps holding you, whispering sweet nothings into your ear untill your tears have stopped falling and your breathing goes back to normal.

He carefully leans back to look at you.

"Are you okay?" he softly asks.

"Yes, yes I am fine, I just....."

"You had a nightmare, yes, I figured as much."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about, love."

You take a deep breath and allow Loki to brush away your tears and then he lowers you down and lies on his side looking at you. Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"My Prince, we heard screaming, is everything well?" one of the guards ask.

"Everything is well." is Loki's short answer.

"God, I do hope that not the whole palace heard me screaming." you sigh.

"And what if they did?" 

You turn your head and look at him, shaking your head and bringing your hands up to rub your eyes.

"Can you just hold me, please, and talk to me, I need to hear and feel you." you ask softly.

"Always, love."

Loki slides close to you and lays his arm over your waist, your hands grab it and you turn your head, searching for his familiar scent to calm you down and after some minutes you do and drift of to sleep again listening to his soothing voice that whispers promises of love into your ear.

It's the middle of the night when you wake up and you wonder why but then you feel that you need to pee, you lie on your back and look beside you, Loki is lying on his stomach with his hands under his pillow and his face in your direction. You go lying on your side and look at him. You can not help to let your finger slide over his lips and he stirs a little but sleeps on. You smile and carefully you sit on the edge of the bed, you think of the last time you tried to walk, and if Loki had not been there to catch you, you would have fallen on your face, you look one more time over your shoulder at him. You know he has not slept in nearly three days, and you decide to leave him. You slide to the foot of the bed and grab the bedpost for support, cautiously you pull yourself up and to your relief the pain is not that bad. When you are standing you take a few deep breaths and your eyes go to the bathroom door.

"Okay, you can do this, y/n." you say to yourself.

You place your nightgown around your body and then carefully take a step towards the bathroom. Still, the pain is fairly bearable and you take a few steps until you have to let go of the bedpost and your other hand reaches for the desk. You have to take a few steps on your own and of the pain becomes slightly intense but not unbearable and eventually relieved you grab of the edge of the desk. You take a quick glance at Loki over your shoulder but he still sleeps. Your eyes go to the bathroom door and via the wall your reach it and you push it open. In the bathroom you turn on the light and close the door to ensure that Loki does not wake up from the light and you walk to the toilet. You open your nightgown and when you're done you flush the toilet and walk to the door. When you open the door you almost bump into Loki and you stumble backwards and if Loki wouldn't have snaked his arms around your waist you would have fallen, _again_.

"What are you doing?" he asks, and you hear the disapproval in his voice.

"I had to pee." you say.

"Why have you not woken me up?" he asks worried as he lifts you up carefully.

"Because, Thor said you spent three days next to my bed and have barely slept."

"My sleep deprivation is not as important as you wellbeing." Loki answers smiling and he lays you back in bed.

"It is to me." you say.

Loki gets into bed next to you and kisses you forehead.

"I am a God, almost nothing can hurt me, but it pleases me to hear you say it."

Loki lays the sheet over you and you crawl against him,

"I mean it, even if being a God means that hardly anything can wound you it does not mean I do not worry for you, you are not impenetrable nor immortal, just the thought of you being hurt or worse...."

"Don't," Loki says and kisses your lips,"go back to sleep."

The next morning you wake up from a knock on the door and a female voice asking if she can enter. Before you can say anything you hear Loki consent and the door opens. Two healers walk inside, one with a few pieces of cloth and one with a bowl of water. From the corner of your eye you see Loki standing before the bed, dressed in his nightrobe and the healers avert their eyes, unaccustomed to see their Prince like this.

"I'm sorry, my Prince, but we have to look at her wound."

"Sure, go ahead." he says.

The healers walk to you and you want to get up but the healer with the pieces of cloth is holding you back.

"It will be easier if you lie down, milady." she says.

You nod and lie back down again, you feel the bed dip next to you and how Loki takes your hand. One of the healers lays the sheet to just above your hips and she gently pulls your nightgown up to expose the patch. She takes it off carefully and looks at the wound, you've never really had an aversion to wounds unless it is on yourself and you turn your head to seek Loki's eyes. When you find them they smile at you and you smile back.

"It looks good, it healed beautifully." says one of the healers.

You hear how a rag is being immersed in the water and then your wound is wiped clean, the wound is wiped dry with a clean cloth and then a bit of ointment is smeared on it.

"If you're careful it does not need to be patched again." you hear one of the healers say.

"Thank you." you answer.

The healers make a bow and then leave, Loki stays with you and you feel how he crawls back under the sheet and nuzzles your neck with his nose and then he looks at you with raised eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" he asks and you hear the worry in his voice.

"Fine, just a bit heated." you answer.

"You want me to get you a cold cloth?" he asks and he already leans up on his elbow.

"No,"you say and pull him back down,"besides, if I needed something to cool me I would just ask you to change into that gorgeous blue creature that is inside you."

You carreful look at Loki and he has an insecure smile on his lips.

"You really think I am gorgeous like that?" he asks uncertain.

"Of course," you carefully roll on your side to face him and place your hand on his cheeck,"you in your Jotun form is one of the most beautifull things I have ever witnessed and I will always think of it that way."

"Mother says I must find peace with the fact that I am a Frost Giant and if you keep telling me such things I will get there." he says.

"Then that is what I will do."

You let your hand disappear in his hair to pull him close to kiss him and although Loki kisses you back he keeps his distance. After the kiss you let your hand wander over his chest and your eyes look up at him. Suddenly you hear your stomach growl and you look at Loki apologetically.

"Your hungry," he says and looks doubtful, "I don't think you can walk all the way to the dining room yet."

"Then why don't you go get something?"

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine, I will stay right here in bed."

Loki hesitates, he really does not want to leave your side but there is no other way for him to get you some food.

"Okay, I will be back as soon as I can."

He leans towards you to give you a kiss and then leaves, closing the door behind you. You sigh and let yourself fall on your back, you pull the sheet up and close your eyes. You wake up when you smell delicious things and slowly you open your eyes. Loki sits next to you on the bed and has a large basket of food with him. You carefully sit up.

"The kitchen was already working on a basket of food for us, they have truly outdone themselves." he says, smiling.

Loki empties the basket on the bed and there are even things you've already seen on the tables sometimes but have never eaten yourself. Your hunger only grows more at all the delicious food and you realize that the last time you ate is definitely a day and a half ago.

"Come, let's eat." he says.

"There is so much I do not know where to start." you say.

"Here, try this." Loki says and feeds you a light brown piece of meat.

You close your lips around it and chew on it and your moan softly at the taste.

"Oh my God, this is delicious!" you call out.

Loki smiles and also takes some, he breaks some bread and gives you that too. You take a piece of everything and each time a small hum of bliss escapes your lips. You are so immersed in the food that it takes some time for you to see a silver dish with a lid. 

"What is that?" you ask.

"Oh that? That's a specialty of Midgard."

"What? How did you get it?"

"Apparently Jane got bored and has gathered some ingredients to make this, I am not familiar with it, but you seem to eat it after meals. Mother and Thor love it."

"Hm, a dessert?" you ask.

Loki only smiles and continues eating. Halfway through the meal you notice that Loki has stopped eating and looks at you. Suddenly you sit up straight conscious of how you are eating and look at him.

"Sorry." you whisper softly.

"Please, do not be. It's good to see you eating, you need your strength." he says.

Then there is a knock on the door followed by Jane's voice if she can come in.

"Please, come in!" you call.

Jane opens the door and walks inside with a bowl in her hands and she looks at you both, then to the silver dish.

"Oh good, you haven't started with dessert yet, that's good," she comes closer and places the bowl next to the dish.

"What is that?" Loki asks.

"Something that you put over the apple pie." she explains.

"Apple pie?" you ask.

"Yes," she lifts up the lid and a big round pie is revealed,"you put some of it over the apple pie, it's called wipped cream, it took me some time to collect the ingredients but I found them and made this."

"It smells delicious." you say, and you look at the apple pie.

Jane picks up a spoon and slides most of it over the apple pie and divides it.

"There, done." she says.

Then she suddenly comes forward and hugs you.

"It's good to see you awake again, I was very worried, everyone was worried about you."

"I was in very good hands, still am." you say and answer her embrace.

Your eyes go to Loki and he smiles at you. When she lets go of you she gestures to the pie.

"Well, enjoy your dessert." she says and walks away.

"You are not eating with us?" you ask.

"No, I must go back to the kitchen to clean up the items." she says before she leaves you alone.

You and Loki look at each other and then to the pie, he carefully slides a piece on a plate and gives it to you. You take it and glance at it and when Loki also has a bit both of you take a bite.

"Hhmmm, my god, this is delicious!" you say.

Loki confirms your words and not much later, most of the apple pie is gone. You let yourself fall in the pillows fulfilled and your hands rub over your belly.

"Eaten enough?" Loki asks.

"Yes, more than enough." you sigh.

Loki cleans up the food and puts everything in the basket on the ground, then he picks up the bowl and sits next to you on the bed, you slide up untill you sit against the headboard and Loki looks into the bowl.

"Well a shame to let this go to waste." he says.

He slides his finger through the bowl gathering some on it, he looks at it and then brings it to his mouth but you grasp his wrist and stop him. You bring his finger to your mouth and as you look at each other you let it disappear into your mouth. You close your eyes and moan softly while your tongue runs around his finger, Loki's breath hitches in his throat and when you open your eyes you can see the green of his eyes is almost black. You smile around his finger and let it slowly slip out of your mouth.

"So good."

"Y/N ...."

Before he can say more you sit astride him and kiss him intensely, Loki is overwhelmed by your action and tries to stop you, thinking about the previous times.

"Y/N, please ..... do not .... you can not ..."

You really do not want to hear no and when you let your tongue slide across his throat he moans softly.

"I want to try what you suggested." you say.

"What?"

"What you suggested earlier ...."

"Are .... are you sure? I do not know if it will work ..." he gasps when you bite his shoulder.

"I do not care, please, I want you, Loki."

"Okay, just .... just give me some space."

Reluctantly you let him go and go you sit back while you wait for him to begin.


End file.
